UNA ETERNIDAD CON HORO
by G. Littlewolf
Summary: Ren no sabe en que momento comenzó todo. Tuvo que ser después de las discusiones tontas. No sabe en que momento comenzaron los besos, el sexo, las citas, pero seguro que ahora no cambiaria nada porque todo lo conduce a una eternidad con su idiota favorito


**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de Shaman King… o al menos es el primero que voy a publicar y lo hago con motivos del cumple de HoroHoro, desde el miércoles recordé que era hoy y estuve trabajando un par de días en varias ideas y lo que resulto fue esto, espero que les guste. Los reviews siempre son bien recibidos.**

* * *

**Ren no sabe en que momento comenzó todo… tuvo que ser después de las discusiones tontas. No sabe en que momento comenzaron los abrazos, los besos, el sexo, las citas… pero seguro que ahora no cambiaria nada porque todo lo conduce a una eternidad con su idiota favorito. **

**UNA ETERNIDAD CON HORO**

**Capitulo único**

(HoroxRen)

No sé porque no lo había pensado antes.

En realidad no lo sé, siempre me he preciado de ser muy inteligente, de ser mas inteligente que los demás en la pandilla… ¿pandilla? No, no pandilla, en nuestro grupo de amigos, pero eso es lo que quiero decir en realidad, siempre he considerado que gran parte de ellos perdieron, en algún misterioso accidente, una buena parte de sus cerebros y por eso es que ahora actúan de la manera como lo hacen y a pesar de eso, de que todos son unos estúpidos, de que la mayoría son estúpidos, yo terminé cayendo perdidamente a los pies de uno de esos estúpidos, del estúpido mas maravilloso que nunca pensé posible fuera a enamorarme, sin embargo lo hice, me enamoré y lo bueno es, que a pesar de mi inteligencia superior, el también se enamoró de mi… ahora bien, a pesar de mi inteligencia superior no sé porque no lo había pensado antes… quizás ya me estaba volviendo tan estúpido como ellos.

Por que nunca había pensado en mi apartamento, pasar tiempo en la pensión intentado hacer algo… mmm… intimo, es la cosa mas estresante del mundo, simplemente no hay privacidad allí: si estamos cerca de la cocina por allí esta Ryu, si estamos en la fuente de la parte de atrás de la casa allí va a estar Yoh, si estamos en la sala seguro que esta Anna viendo uno de los tanto programas que se la pasa viendo día tras día… y así es en todos los lugares de la casa, cuando por fin, en algún momento simplemente nos cansamos de buscar lugares… emocionantes… nos metemos en la habitación que tiene alquilada allí, pero un par de minutos después su hermana está golpeando a la puerta y nuestro momento simplemente se acaba… así como suele acabarse la atmosfera romántica después de interrupción tras interrupción.

¿Por que nunca había pensado en mi apartamento?

Claro, vivo con mi hermana y no hay nada más vergonzoso que esa mirada que ella suele hacerme y con la que me dice que sabe todo lo que ni HoroHoro ni yo hemos querido decirles a los demás. De cualquier manera, no se trata de eso, se trata de que en realidad es más fácil hacer que mi hermana dejé el apartamento en lugar de que todos los demás lo hagan en la pensión y es que ¿Cuánta gente habita en la casa de Yoh? No lo pensemos demasiado y simplemente digamos que son muchas personas como para intentar sacarlas una por una de allí de manera que solo nos quedemos Horo y yo.

No sé que fue lo que me inventé para que Jun saliera de la casa, el hecho fue que lo hizo y al parecer íbamos a tener toda la tarde solos ya que ella anunció que no llegaría hasta por la noche… cuando me lo dijo no demostré muchas emociones, como suele suceder en la mayoría de ocasiones con la mayoría de cosas, sin embargo tan pronto como cerró la puerta no pude evitar dar un brinquito de emoción y una sonrisa ladina mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el numero de la casa de Yoh. Estaba realmente emocionado.

Era extraño, sentirme de esa manera hacia algo… hacia alguien, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, algo que nunca había experimentado en una vida que desde pequeño había estado cargada de disciplina inquebrantable, si, era algo muy diferente, algo que en realidad era nuevo en mi vida y todo lo provocaba él, todos esos sentimientos desbordados eran causados por él, por solo verlo, por solo sentir su voz del otro lado del teléfono, por sentir sus brazos abrazándome, sus labios en mi cuello y su respiración muy cerca de mi oído acariciando allí en ese tipo de caricia que solo la respiración de una persona que está realmente enamorada logra crear. Me tenía loco en realidad, tan loco que lograba hacerme comprender esos sentimientos que nunca antes había siquiera imaginado.

Saber cuando empezó es imposible, quizás fue en algún punto durante algunas de nuestras muchas discusiones, discusiones que en realidad siempre son causadas por una real tontería, pero que son momentos que en realidad le dan algo de real a esta cosa que parece tan etérea. Las llamo discusiones porque en realidad no hay motivo para llamarlas peleas ya que en ningún momento, nunca, las llevamos a un punto en el que él y yo tuviéramos que recurrir a los golpes o a lastimarnos, aunque en realidad no sé quien sería el que mas infringiría daño en una pelea, los dos somos fuertes y los dos somos demasiado tercos para andar aceptando una derrota.

Bueno, una vez, solo una vez nos peleamos en serio y yo lo lastimé, uno de mis puños fue a dar contra su mejilla derecha y de su boca brotaron unas gotas de sangre, puedo asegurar, que aun me siento arrepentido de ello, puedo jurar que aun me duele a pesar de que eso sucedió hace algunos meses, puedo asegurar que sus palabras que me dicen que ya todo esta bien y que debo olvidarlo nunca van a convencerme de eso. Sé que lo lastimé en un acto que el nunca cometería… desde ese día no le hablo a Tamao porque el motivo de todo fue un arranque de celos, celos que ella provocó… que estallaran en mi y que se adueñaron de mi cuerpo y que me convencieron de que HoroHoro era un estúpido y que yo debía estar enojado con él y por lo tanto debía golpearlo.

Atender esa noche la herida de su mejilla fue muy grato, mas aun cuando ambos nos recostamos en la cama mientras el acariciaba mi cabello y me repetía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien y yo repetía una y otra vez 'lo siento, de verdad lo siento' luego sus labios besaron por muchos minutos mi frente y me cabello y su brazo sirviéndome de almohada era muy suave y la ligera manta que nos cubrió toda la noche es algo que voy a atesorar por el resto de mi vida… es obvio, creo, que me acostumbre a dormir a su lado, su mano en mi cabello y esa suave caricia eran algo adictivo… adictivo en los buenos términos de la palabra.

El hecho es que después de un tiempo no podía verme en otro lado que no fuera cerca de él, sentir ese fresco aroma suyo, ese aroma de la lluvia dulce y del bosque recién bañado por ella. El aroma de la montaña y de la nieve… bueno, el solo estar cerca de él llevaba mi mano a querer buscar la suya por debajo de la mesa y sentir que al contrario de la nieve, su piel es tibia y te expresa con un simple toque todo un universo de sensaciones. Cuando me toma la mano nada más importa, sin palabras me dice que va a estar ahí para mí siempre. Mi mano lo ancla a mi, la suya me ancla a el y eso es lo mas correcto que he sentido en toda mi vida.

Después vinieron los besos que dejaron de ser en mi cabello y en mi frente. Tampoco sé en que momento empezaron y es que la verdad es que intentar grabarte algo en la cabeza, cualquier cosa, la operación matemática mas simple o la mas sencilla de las poesías, es realmente imposible cuando te sujeta con la suavidad que solo él parece tener, sus brazos que te hacen sentir esa caricia ligera del viento de la tarde, sus brazos que hacen que te sientas como si una nueve hubiera bajado de repente del cielo y te hubiera rodeado y tu simplemente quieres quedarte dormido en ella, la verdad eso es lo que mas me sorprende, esa sensación de tranquilidad, ese momento tranquilo que solo se da cuando él tiene sus labios sobre los míos, nunca antes me había sentido tan tranquilo con alguna cosa. Quizás los labios son la parte más suave y dulce de un ainu.

Pero no solo es eso. Si, la sensación fresca y tranquila que me da el estar entre sus brazos y sentir el primer toque de sus labios es algo de lo que nunca me podría cansar, es un momento en el que realmente me siento apreciado…no… no solamente apreciado… mucho mas que apreciado. Pero como decía, no es solo eso, la sensación de tranquilidad se transforma de repente en todo un temporal de emociones y sus labios se vuelven frenéticos y hacen que los míos reaccionen de la misma manera y luego sus manos que buscan por debajo de mi ropa y las mías que encuentran su chaqueta ainu la cosa mas ofensiva sobre la tierra y es que en realidad lo que hay debajo de esa chaqueta es algo que no permitiría nunca mas nadie volviera siquiera a ver… sé que estos celos no están bien y se que por ellos fue que en alguna ocasión lo lastimé… pero simplemente no puedo dejarlo, no me imagino a Horo con otra persona, no me imagino sin Horo.

Él me ha dicho lo mismo, me ha dicho una y otra vez que no va a dejar que nadie ponga si quiera un ojo en mi, que soy suyo… y es ahí cuando agradezco que siempre he pasado mucho tiempo en el gimnasio y en esas maquinas que le han dado una forma a mi pecho que Horo simplemente parece no querer separar de sus labios… ja…es el idiota mas sensual que hay en esta parte del planeta tierra.

Después de que él me quita la camisa y después de que yo le quito la chaqueta las cosas se ponen aun mas emocionantes, el corazón que late a toda velocidad en mi pecho es la mas clara prueba de eso y la verdad es que cuando él pone su pecho desnudo sobre el mío pierdo el control de las cosas, pierdo el control de mis manos y del resto de mi cuerpo y lo acaricio creo que sin tanta delicadeza como él lo hace conmigo, la verdad no sé si me considera débil y aunque esto debería molestarme la verdad es que no lo hace, sentir que me cuida… bueno… creo que me sonrojo al decirlo, pero eso me hace sentir muy bien.

En que momento descubrimos nuestro lado sexual también es imposible de precisar y la verdad es que eso tiene sentido porque si un beso es capaz de borrar tantas cosas de tu cabeza entonces imagínate que pasa con el sexo, el sexo que según la mayoría de las parejas es el punto de inflexión de toda relación, según las ridículas revistas y las ridículas entrevistas eso sucede así y la verdad no sé porque aun las sigo llamando ridículas ya que la verdad es que tienen algo de razón… bueno… tienen toda la razón, desde ese momento las cosas fueron muy diferentes, desde ese momento en el que fuimos por algunos minutos un solo ser, un solo ser… mmm… no… mas bien dos personas formando un solo ser, dos personas que al estar sintiendo lo mismo y pensando lo mismo en un mismo tiempo y en un mismo espacio se convierten realmente en un solo ser… eso está mejor.

Expresar lo de aquella noche sería tan complicado como intentar crear un campo lleno de plantas en un mundo como este que día a día solo se contamina mas y mas… eso es triste… eso lo entristece a el… lo sé.

Puedo decir que aquella noche fue la persona más tierna del mundo, aun más tierno de lo que es normalmente. Sus caricias fueron infinitamente mas suaves y el sudor que salía de su frente y que bajaba por su mejillas para terminar en su cuello y en su pecho sabía dulce y lo supe cuando bese una gota que tercamente se había quedado en sus labios y en aquel momento me sonrió y yo le correspondí y luego cerré los ojos cuando él se posó sobre mi para impedir que fuera a algún lado, para impedir que lo dejara, para impedir que escapara de ese momento, al parecer no sabía que por mi mente nunca estuvo el irme de su lado… aquella noche quería ser suyo… aquella noche no quería nada mas.

Esa noche al sentir su pecho muy pegado a mi espalda y sus labios besando la parte trasera de mi cuello confirmé eso… no quería nada mas… el dolor punzante en mi espalda baja (un poco mas abajo incluso) unas horas después no era mas que la clara prueba de que nuestra relación había avanzado mundos de distancia… y yo me sentí muy feliz y no quería nada mas.

Verlo dormir a mi lado con una gran sonrisa de tonto en su rostro fue un premio extra. Verlo despertarse con esa cara de tonto que solo el sabe poner… bueno… la vida es muy buena conmigo.

Y así sería desde esa noche en adelante… no querría nada mas que a él y a su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío debajo de la ligera manta que nos había cubierto ya por incontables noches… aunque muchas veces, por diversos motivos que considero son bastante obvios, la manta simplemente sobraba y dejábamos que simplemente nos cubriera el sudor… un ejemplo es cuando buscábamos sitios donde, obviamente, la manta no iba a estar. El esta loco y es un idiota después de todo, pero cada vez me enamoro mas y mas.

Después fue muy común para nosotros encontrarnos actuando como… bueno… como una pareja… cuando menos nos dimos cuenta estábamos en la estación de trenes en nuestra primera cita como… bueno… una pareja… aunque en realidad creo que quizás deberíamos de reconsiderar ese termino ya que la mayoría de nuestras citas fueron un real desastre, lo único verdaderamente agradable era cuando en la noche repasábamos lo que había sucedido y simplemente nos dábamos cuenta de lo mucho que nos divertíamos cuando no podíamos escoger un mismo sabor de helado o una película o una de todas esas cosas que los novios (¿novios?) suelen hacer en las citas, además cuando estamos por la calle si me molesta un poquito mas que la gente me vea como el débil de la relación… eso solo se lo muestro a él y en momentos cuando estamos realmente solos, es allí cuando no me importa nada excepto que el se sienta bien porque naturalmente yo también me voy a sentir así.

El me ha cambiado y estoy feliz de que haya sido así y estoy dispuesto a volverme otra persona si eso es lo que el quiere… aunque sé que no lo quiere, le gusto tal y como soy… estoy seguro que no me cambiaria nada.

—¿Ren… vas a hablar o te vas a quedar en el teléfono toda la tarde? —Escuché que decían del otro lado de la línea… era obviamente su voz.

—¿Mmm? Idiota, dime como supiste que era yo… no he dicho nada.

—Precisamente… pero he estado ya por diez minutos escuchándote respirar a través del teléfono y la verdad es que después de mucho tiempo me aprendido la manera como lo haces.

—¿La manera como respiro? No digas tonterías.

—Es en serio… me gusta mucho la manera como respiras… sobre todo cuando… bueno tu sabes.

—Si, creo que sé a lo que te refieres —Y aunque mi voz no sonaba emocionada, la verdad era que mi corazón latía muy rápido con solo pensar en las palabras que él pronunciaba, la verdad es que también me gusta mucho el ritmo acompasado de su respiración cuando estamos en la cama— Mi hermana no está en casa… ¿Quieres venir? —Dije fingiendo un desinterés que yo sabía, Horo descifraba como totalmente falso.

De repente dejé de escuchar los sonidos del otro lado del teléfono y un segundo después solo escuché el tono de marcado, HoroHoro había colgado el teléfono y ya venia para mi apartamento, seguro que si, solo él puede ser ese tipo de maleducado que termina una llamada telefónica sin despedirse… pero no me importa… son mas sus cosas buenas y la tarde iba a estar llena de cosas buenas.

Cosas buenas como todas las que le han sucedido a mi vida desde ese momento, que en realidad no sabría determinar, pero que fue cuando acepté que él me gustaba mucho… que estaba enamorado… que lo amaba y que lo voy a amar por el resto de mi vida… y como somos shamanes… creo que nos vamos a amar por el resto de la eternidad.

**FIN**

**Ahí lo tienen… si les gusto… dejen reviews y háganme muy feliz… sin no les gusto ¿Por qué? A mi me gusto mucho y eso que lo hice de afán XD**


End file.
